I Am Not Silly!
by michyeosseo
Summary: [CHAPTER 5 UPDATED] Luhan hanya menyukai Sehun. Dengan bantuan JongIn, Luhan ingin mendapatkan Sehun. Tapi kenapa Luhan malah takut saat Sehun menyukainya! HunHan story asli dari otak author.
1. PROLOG

**Tittle : I Am Not Silly!**  
**Pair : HunHan / SeLu**  
**Cast : other exo members**  
**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort  
Disclaimer : Author cuma minjem nama aja, cerita asli dari otak author~**

**WARNING ! : FF MENGANDUNG KONTEN DEWASA. BOYSXBOYS/YAOI. TIDAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA ^^**

* * *

PROLOG

Xi Luhan-namja pindahan asal China yang mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah di Gomhee Senior High School hingga Gomhee University. Luhan jatuh cinta pada namja yang seorang teman sekelasnya Oh Se Hun. Oh Se Hun, seorang namja kaya raya yang sangat dingin tetapi juga pintar.

Banyak cara yang ia lakukan agar dapat mendapatkan hati Sehun, seperti menyewa saudara sepupu Sehun, Kim Jong In untuk mendapatkan informasi soal Sehun.

Sebuah perbuatan JongIn membuat Luhan terjebak masalah dengan Sehun. Sehun menjadi menyukai Luhan. Tapi Luhan malah takut saat Sehun menyatakan perasaannya. Karena Sehun menyataakan cintanya dengan cara yang lain.

Bagaimana dengan Luhan setelah Sehun menyatakan cintanya?

* * *

Hai~ perkenalkan diriku author baru di dunia nc yaoi ho ho ho. Kalau prolog ini banyak yang minta lanjut, author lanjutin. Kalau gak ya author hapus sampai nanti dapet ide yang disukai readers ^^

silahkan di review~ kolom review-uum... sudah tahu lah dimana ^^


	2. CHAP 1

**CHAPTHER 1**

* * *

Mata Luhan bergerak kesana kemari. Langkahnya makin melambat. Tali tas ranselnya ia genggam kuat. Kepalanya terus berputar mencari seonggok nyawa yang ingin berbicara dengannya secara diam-diam.

"Sst! Luhan-hyung!" Kepala Luhan sontak berputar mencari asal suara itu-suara dari seonggok nyawa yang ia cari sedari tadi.

Luhan melihat ada yang berbeda dari semak-semak yang bergerak sendiri. Ah ya, manusia itu pasti disana. Luhan mendekat ke arah semak-semak itu. Tubuhnya sudah menunduk sekarang-menyesuaikan tinggi semak-semak itu.

"Yaa hyung! Kau lama sekali eo?" JongIn-seonggok nyawa yang dimaksud Luhan-atau teman yang kadang berguna inilah yang sedang Luhan cari.

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Apa yang sudah kau dapat?"

"Sehun akan kemari bersama teman kencannya-ah siapa namanya, Kry-krystal? Ah ya dia,"

"Apa?! Siapa Krystal?!" Nada bicara Luhan mulai meninggi. Rasanya emosinya ingin meledak.

"Yaa Hyung! Jangan keras-keras!" Luhan merutuki dirinya. Ia baru ingat kalau-kalau ada yang melihat mereka berdua berdiskusi secara mencurigakan. "Ah maaf,"

JongIn menarik nafasnya. "Krystal, ketua klub dance di sekolah, kau tidak tahu?" Otak Luhan berfikir sejenak. Ketua dance? Pastilah yeoja yang seksi dan tentu Sehun akan menyukainya. Sial, pupus sudah harapan Luhan. "Eish. Lalu aku kemari hanya untuk melihat Sehun dan Krystal berpacaran? Aish JongIn... kau harusnya tahu, butuh perjuangan untukku sampai ke taman ini," Tentu saja sebuah perjuangan karena Luhan harus rela melewati gang-gang penuh anjing galak agar sampai ke taman ini.

"Ya aku tahu soal perjuanganmu, tapi lebih baik kau lihat sendiri apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun pada Krystal,"

"Apa? Sehun akan menyatakan perasannya? Cih."

"Lebih baik kau diam dan ikut aku,"

JongIn menarik lengan Luhan agar menjauh dari semak-semak tinggi itu. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, mereka bersembunyi di balik pohon tinggi. "Hyung, kau tidak akan menyesali perjuanganmu kemari setelah melihat ini,"

Luhan menaikkan alisnya. JongIn menyarankan agar Luhan menajamkan pendengarannya. Apa yang membuatnya tidak merasa percuma jika sekarang Sehun dan Krystal sedang bicara?!

.

.

"Sehun-ah... tidak begitu, a-aku mencintaimu! Aku bersungguh-"

Sehun melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Krystal. "Jangan temui atau bicara padaku lagi." Sehun mulai meninggalkan Krystal-Luhan mulai bersiap bersembunyi. Tidaklah lucu jika Ia ketahuan menguping pembicaraan Sehun.

Krystal mengejar Sehun-dan, memeluk tubuh Sehun dari belakang. Tentu Sehun melepas pelukan Krystal-namun dengan kasarnya hingga Krystal terjatuh.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Luhan terkejut-betapa menyeramkannya Sehun. Pada yeoja sekalipun. Sehun benar-benar tak pandang bulu saat marah. Sehun meninggalkan Krystal yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Oh Tuhan.

Luhan menatap JongIn-JongInpun terkekeh. "Semoga kau berhasil dan tidak berakhir seperti Krystal,"  
Luhan meneguk salivanya-dan JongIn menepuk bahunya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku pulang dulu, bayarannya seperti biasa ya,"

.

.

Fikiran Luhan masih terfokus pada kejadian di taman tadi siang. Kejadian dimana Sehun-membuang-Krystal. Bahkan karena fikirannya yang benar-benar tidak fokus itu,

_BRUK_

Luhan terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya-punggungnya sakit sekali sekarang. Mengingat tempat tidur Luhan yang cukup tinggi dari lantai kamarnya. Luhan mengerang kesakitan.

Ah ya tak ada gunanya mengerang kesakitan-toh Ia tinggal sendiri. Jadi sekeras apapun Ia mengerang tetap tak ada yang menolong atau meresponnya. Oh, mungkin tetangganya yang akan memakinya karena berisik.

.

.

Hari ini, meskipun hari Senin, Luhan sangat bersemangat untuk ke sekolahnya-Gomhee Senior High School. Tentu Ia bersemangat, hari ini Ia harus bertemu dengan Sehun. Kalaupun bisa, Ia ingin setiap hari bahkan setiap saat bertemu dengan Sehun. Melihat senyumnya yang belum pernah ditampakkan, melihat wajah tampannya yang memabukkan, menyentuh wajah Sehun, atau mencium pipi Se-cukup. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Setidaknya jangan berkeingan yang lain dulu.

Apakah Sehun cukup sudi untuk bicara dengan Luhan? Jawabannya tidak. Bahkan JongIn juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Hei! Akh... perhatikan langkahmu!"

Tunggu. Suara ini... seperti suara Sehun. Apa fantasi Luhan sampai berhalusinasi soal suara Sehun? Luhan mengarahkan matanya ke suara berat yang ia sangka Sehun itu.

Itu Sehun. Tunggu! Luhan menabrak Sehun? Sungguh memalukan!

Luhan segera sadar dan menunduk berulang kali pada Sehun-karenanya, Sehun terjatuh di lantai kelasnya. Luhan sadar kalau ia menabrak Sehun saat mereka bersama-sama akan masuk ke kelas. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sehun. Ah tunggu, berani sekali dia?

Sayangnya, Sehun mengabaikan tangan Luhan yang ada hadapannya. Sehun mencoba berdiri sendiri. Dasar lantai licin sialan-Sehun justru terjatuh lagi. Kali ini dengan tangannya yang secara refleks menarik tangan Luhan, sehingga Luhan ikut terjatuh dan menindih tubuhnya.

"Akh..." sebuah rintihan yang entah kenapa terdengar berbeda, keluar dari mulut Luhan. Luhan segera bangun-walau sebenarnya Ia ingin tetap begitu. Luhan membantu Sehun berdiri dengan tangannya-Sehun tidak menolak. Secara tidak langsung, Luhan menyentuh tangan Sehun.

"Maafkan aku," Luhan menunduk dalam sambil menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Ia segera meninggalkan Sehun. Kalau tidak segera, wajah merahnya akan ketahuan oleh Sehun.

.

.

Luhan cukup beruntung hari ini. Menabrak Sehun dan menindih tubuhnya serta menyentuh tangan Sehun untuk membantunya berdiri. Meski awalnya karena kesalahannya. Ia tahu Sehun mungkin Sehun makin-tidak-menghiraukannya. Tapi Luhan tak kan menyerah.

"Terkutuk kau Oh Sehun! Dasar namja brengsek!"

Luhan dengan jelas mendengar suara itu. Itu suara Krystal. Langkah Luhan terhenti. Ia memang tengah melewati ruang klub dance-karena saat ia akan ke kelasnya dari toilet pria, tentu ia harus melewati ruang klub dance.

Luhan terkekeh kecil saat mendengar Krystal yang geram karena Sehun kemarin.

"Coba lihat ini. Aku ingin sekali mencoba racun ini pada Oh Se Hun. Kudengar racun ini cukup membuat orang menderita selama beberapa hari,"

Kaki Luhan yang tadinya ingin melangkah pergi kini terhenti lagi.

"Ah selesai. Wendy-ah, berikan minuman ini ke Sehun saat istirahat nanti,"

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Sehun akan menolaknya jika aku yang memberikannya, lagipula kelasmu kan dekat dengan kelas Sehun. Nanti aku akan menraktirmu. Oke?"

Otak Luhan berusaha mencerna percakapan Krystal dengan temannya-yang-bernama-Wendy. Ia berharap Krystal bercanda.

Tapi, apa yang harus Ia lakukan jika Krystal tidak bercanda?

* * *

Nyahoi readers~ gimana chap 1nya? mengecewakan? jelek? u,u maaf ya author juga orang baru di dunia ff /.\ jadi maaf kalo bahasa rada ancur dan gaje *bows* yang pengen nc... sabar dulu, ada saatnya kok *smirk*

silent reader saatnya tobat. review anda, menentukan ff ini /?

see you next chapther~ salam michyeosseo! /?


	3. CHAP 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan ke kelasnya, Luhan terus memikirkan kata-kata Krystal. Seperti-darimana Krystal mendapatkan racun, apakah racun itu benar-benar berbahaya atau hanya ancaman belaka-ah terlalu banyak pertanyaan di otaknya.

Luhan menjernihkan lagi akalnya. Tentu seorang pelajar menengah keatas tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu-kecuali kalau Krystal sudah gila.

Tidak. Krystal hanya bercanda. Mungkin kata 'racun' itu memiliki arti lain.

Kaki Luhan berjalan santai-bahkan saat bel istirahat sudah dibunyikan. Ia memang sengaja keluar kelas-atau anggap Ia sengaja berlama-lama berada di toilet karena Ia sedang malas mengikuti pelajaran.

.

.

"Sehun-ah, ada penggemarmu yang memintaku untuk memberikan ini padamu,"

Langkah Luhan terhenti saat mendengar suara seorang yeoja yang terasa familiar di telinganya memanggil Sehun. Yeoja itu-suaranya terasa sama dengan yeoja teman Krystal di ruang klub dance tadi.

Yeoja-yang-Luhan-ingat-namanya-Wendy itu, memberikan Sehun minuman berwarna kuning.

Meski posisi Luhan-bersembunyi-dibalik tembok persimpangan koridor-yang tidak jauh dari Sehun dan Wendy, tapi ia dapat melihat serta mendengar percakapan mereka dengan cukup jelas.  
Luhan mengambil posisi yang pas agar Sehun atau Wendy tidak dapat melihat atau merasakan kehadirannya.

Luhan berharap salah melihat-Sehun menerima minuman dari Wendy itu! Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali-dan berharap Sehun berbuat jahat pada Wendy.

Luhan mulai panik saat Sehun akan meminum minuman itu. Eish tidak ada cara lain!

"Oh! Sehun-ah! Berikan minuman itu padaku! Oh tidak aku bisa dehidrasi!"

Luhan merebut paksa minuman itu dari Sehun, memang Luhan cukup kelelahan karena harus berlari sebelum minuman itu sampai ke tenggorokan Sehun. Luhan meneguk liar minuman itu-Beracun ataupun tidak itu urusan belakang

Rasa minuman itu-manis dan menyegarkan. Bodoh, minuman seperti ini tidak mungkin beracun! Luhan menghentikan tegukannya-Ia nyaris menghabiskan setengah gelas.

"Terima kasih Sehun-ah!"

Luhan sadar tatapan keheranan dari Sehun maupun dari Wendy yang masih berada disana. Luhan tersenyum cukup lebar-kemudian menepuk bahu Sehun seraya meninggalkan Sehun dan Wendy.

Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau minuman itu aman dan tidak berbahaya. Meski mungkin nantinya Sehun akan makin akward dengan Luhan, tapi sudahlah itu tak penting lagi.

.

.

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?"

Yixing-teman sebangku Luhan khawatir berat dengan Luhan saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, wajah Luhan persis seperti mayat! Keringat dingin terus bercucuran dari peluhnya-Bahkan pengelihatan Luhan mulai sayu.

Luhan meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau ia sedang sakit-bukan keracunan minuman. Tangan Luhan mulai melemas, tangannya sudah tidak kuat lagi menopang kepalanya yang ia tumpu sedari tadi-kepalanya terasa berat dan pusing

Akhirnya Luhan ambruk di mejanya-diikuti Yixing yang histeris.

Setidaknya bukan kau yang mengalami ini, Sehun-ah...

.

.

"Luhan?"

"Hyung?"

Samar-samar Luhan mendengar suara dua orang temannya itu. Matanya mulai terbuka perlahan. Dua orang sahabatnya-JongIn dan Yixing memandang Luhan khawatir. Setelah mata Luhan benar-benar terbuka, kesadarannya juga mulai kembali.

Mata Luhan mengedarkan pandangan. Ini pasti di rumah sakit.

"Berapa lama aku disini...?"

"4 hari! Kata dokter kau keracunan cukup serius! Dan kau tahu, kau mengalami masa kritis selama 48 jam!"  
Luhan tau Yixing yang paling khawatir soal dirinya. Karena Yixing juga sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"Kenapa kau bisa keracunan separah itu? Apa yang kau makan atau kau minum?"

"Setahuku kau tidak ke kantin waktu kau masih di sekolah,"

Luhan diam. Ia tahu pada akhirnya harus menceritakan pada dua orang ini apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Papa, mama... apa mereka disini?" Luhan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan sejenak.

"Orang tuamu tidak bisa kesini, mereka masih ada urusan di HongKong. Tapi mereka terus menghubungiku tanpa henti sejak kemarin!"

"Hmmh baiklah terima kasih Xing. Kau sudah memberitahu keadaanku pada mereka,"

"Hyung, ceritakan padaku dan Yixing-hyung kenapa kau bisa keracunan. Dan aku harap kau jujur,"

Luhan melemah lagi. Apakah harus ia mengatakannya...? Ia fikir ulang bahwa yang ia lakukan adalah tindakan yang terlalu bodoh.

"Tapi... ja-jangan... jangan kaget ya,"

.

.

2 hari kemudian, Luhan kembali masuk ke sekolah. Semua teman-temannya khawatir soal keadaannya. Beredar kabar Luhan nyaris mati dan lainnya.

Dan saat Luhan akan duduk di kursinya, semua temannya langsung menyerbu Luhan ribuan pertanyaan.

Tapi tidak semua temannya sekelasnya bertanya.  
Orang yang ia selamatkan justru tidak peduli. Luhan cukup kecewa. Tapi ia paham soal sifat orang itu.

Luhan tersenyum dalam hatinya. Paling tidak orang itu baik-baik saja.

.

.

Dokter belum menganjurkan Luhan untuk mengikuti pelajaran olah raga, tapi Luhan memaksa. Ia merasa tubuhnya baik-baik saja. Meski terkadang dadanya terasa sesak.

"Kau yakin ikut pelajaran ini? Kau bisa istirahat,"

"Kalau aku istirahat kau tidak bisa menemaniku."

Yixing meninju lengan Luhan pelan. "Dasar keras kepala," Keduanya tersenyum.

"Ah! Luhan aku ke toilet dulu!"

Yixing buru-buru keluar dari ruang ganti pria yang tinggal mereka berdua-atau tinggal Luhan seorang sekarang. Luhan cukup takut jika ada siswa yang masuk-ia tidak suka ganti baju dengan orang lain.

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki menggema di ruang ganti. Luhan berfikir itu pasti Yixing.

"Ah Yixing kau sudah se-"

Itu bukan Yixing. Sehun membuka loker gantinya yang sebaris dengan loker Luhan.

Luhan terpaku sejenak. Ia ingin melihat Sehun-lebih tepatnya tubuh kekar Sehun. Tapi ia tahu diri Sehun pasti akan marah.

Luhan mencoba melirik sejenak ke arah Sehun.

Sehun sudah menanggalkan seragam putihnya. Badan indahnya kini makin terlihat jelas. Luhan meneguk salivanya. Ia segera membuang muka pada Sehun.

Kancing baju yang tadinya ingin Luhan buka tidak jadi ia buka. Ia mematung di depan lokernya. Sungguh Sehun membuat darahnya berhenti mengalir sejenak.

"Xi Luhan. Aku benar kan?"

A-apa itu... dia memanggil namaku?

Luhan menoleh perlahan ke arah Sehun. Sial. Sehun belum memakai baju olahraganya!

"I-iya a-aku Luhan..." lebih sial lagi karena Luhan tidak bisa menahan rasa gugupnya.  
Sehun berjalan perlahan ke arah Luhan tanpa membawa baju olah raganya. Luhan mati-matian menahan gugup.

"Kudengar kau baru saja keracunan. Apa benar?"

Luhan mencoba tidak kaget. Sehun tahu kalau dia keracunan! Apa Sehun memperhatikannya? Belum lagi Sehun bicara kepadanya! Ini bukan mimpi kan?!

"Ah... um ya me-memang begitu,"

"Apa karena minuman dari Wendy itu?"

Sehun sudah berada tak jauh dari Luhan. Jarak mereka tidak sampai 1 meter! Keringat dingin terus membasahi kulit Luhan.

"Bisa kau menatapku?"

Luhan terdiam. Tubuhnya sudah membeku sekarang. Ia ingin pingsan saja. Tapi ia langsung terfikir harga dirinya di depan Sehun.

Sehun mulai gemas. Ia membalik tubuh Luhan agar menghadapnya.

Sehun dan Luhan sudah berhadapan sekarang. Tapi mata Luhan tidak berani menatap Sehun. "Apa benar minuman dari Wendy beracun?"

Luhan tak berani menjawab. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit cukup keras.

"Jawab aku, Luhan."

Sehun tidak sabar. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Luhan-dan mengigitnya.

"Ah..." rintihan atau desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya Luhan tidak tahu. "Jawab aku, Luhan."

Luhan mengangguk pasrah. Memang bodoh. Kenapa ia harus mengangguk. Sehun menyeringai. "Xiexie, Luhan."

Cup.

Sehun mengecup bibir manis Luhan yang tertutup rapat itu. Setelah tersenyum-yang-sepertinya-senyuman-mesum itu, Sehun memakai baju olahraganya seraya meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kakinya melemas-ia ambruk di depan lokernya.

A-apa yang baru saja terjadi...? Sehun mengecup bibirnya? Oh tidak, jangankan mengecup bibirnya, ditatap dan diajak bicara oleh Sehun saja ia bisa pingsan.

"Luhan?!"

Suara Yixing terdengar khawatir. Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Luhan yang bergetar(dan tangan Luhan masih membungkan mulutnya ditambah matanya yang tidak berkedip) "Apa yang terjadi? Apa dadamu sesak lagi?! Luhan jawab!"

"Se-se-sehun..."

"Aish Luhan! Yang benar! Jangan menyebut namanya terus!"

"Yi-Yi-Yixing... pukul aku sekeras ya-yang ka-kau bi-bisa..."

Yixing awalnya kebingungan. Tapi akhirnya ia memukul Luhan dengan sangat keras.

"ARGH!"

Tuhan tolong aku, ini bukan mimpi...

* * *

Hai hai~

Author kembali dengan chap baru :3 pada lumutan gak nungguin update? /gak/ Oh ya author minta maaf yah kalo updatenya bakal lama soalnya author lagi UKK :( kalo mau update harus curi-curi waktu muahaha /? maaf juga kalau update kali ini mengecewakan *bows*  
Yang mau nc... sabar dulu ya ^^ pasti ada kok soalnya author uda pasang tanda rate M diatas~ he he he.

Merasa Silent Readers? :3 author harap anda tobat. selagi repiu gratis, gak bayar, bebas mau repiu apa dibaca author lagi ha ha ha /?

oke~ see you next chapter, salam michyeosseo!


	4. CHAP 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Kejadian tadi memang bukan mimpi. Di kepala Luhan terus teriang-iang bagaimana wajah Sehun, tangannya yang nakal itu, dan bibirnya yang menyentuh bibir Luhan singkat-tapi sangat mengena bagi Luhan.

Disisi lain, Luhan menjadi agak takut dengan Sehun. Perlakuan Sehun yang-nakal-terhadapnya-itu membuat Luhan cukup takut dengan Sehun.

Tunggu, takut? Bukankah harusnya ia senang? Bisa jadi Sehun sudah mulai meresponnya bukan? Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih saat Luhan menganggukkan kepala soal,

Tunggu dulu. Sehun tahu ia meminum racun itu? Darimana Sehun tahu? Apa ada orang lain yang menguping saat Luhan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada JongIn dan Yixing saat di rumah sakit lalu memberitahukan Sehun?-Ah banyak sekali pertanyaan di benak Luhan.

Luhan berani bersumpah hanya mengatakan hal itu pada Yixing dan JongIn. Atau JongIn dan Yixing memberitahu Sehun?-untuk Yixing sepertinya mustahil. Tapi JongIn?

_Dasar seonggok nyawa sialan!_

"Luhan! Kau lari kemana?!"

Mata Luhan terperanjat-bersamaan dengan lamunannya yang hilang saat ia melihat ke arah mana ia berlari. Harusnya, Ia lari mengitari lapangan sepak bola-tepatnya di pinggir lapangan. Tapi kenapa kakinya malah berlari ke tengah lapangan? Untung Kim Seonsangnim-guru olahraganya mengingatkannya.

Bodoh. Sekarang teman-teman sekelasnya rela berhenti berlari untuk menertawainya. Lebih bodoh lagi karena ia tidak kunjung bergerak dari tengah lapangan karena merasa malu, bahkan ia menundukkan kepalanya karena rasa malu itu membuat wajahnya kemerahan.

"Yang lain kembali berlari!" Kim Seonsangnim secara-tidak langsung-menyuruh teman-teman Luhan untuk berhenti menertawai Luhan. Meski akhirnya Kim Seonsangnim meninggalkan Luhan-bahkan tak peduli padanya.

Kaki Luhan tak kunjung bergerak, seakan-akan rumput- lapangan-sepak bola-yang sialan ini-punya magnet agar kakinya terus menapak disana.

Luhan butuh seorang penyelamat saat ini. Terlalu dramatis memang, tapi ia ingin ada yang menyelamatkannya dari situasi bodoh ini.

Setidaknya keinginannya terkabul.

Kesadaraan Luhan kembali saat ada tangan yang menarik tangannya menjauh dari tempat ia berpijak. Siapa yang begitu baik menariknya dan menyelematkannya-

_Sehun?_

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya saat tahu Ia dan Sehun sudah pergi menjauh dari tengah lapangan dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam. Otak Luhan terlalu bodoh untuk berfikir apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Tentu pada akhirnya Luhan akan pasrah.

"Kenapa kau melamun dan berlari kesana?"

Sehun bicara disamping Luhan setelah melepaskan tangan mereka. Luhan berjalan pelan sambil bersusah payah untuk tidak menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Jangan-jangan kau memikirkanku ya?"

_SKAKMAT_.

Kenapa Sehun bisa tahu jalan fikiran Luhan? Luhan buru-buru berlari cukup cepat untuk sedikit menghindari Sehun.

Sehun menyusul Luhan-menyetarakan jarak mereka agar berdekatan. "Kau ingin lomba lari denganku?"-Luhan jelas tidak menjawab dan makin berlari kencang-bahkan melewati teman-teman yang tadi mendahuluinya.

Secara tidak sadar, Luhan sudah hampir selesai mengitari lapangan sepak bola. Ia melambatkan kecepatan larinya. Yah, tapi itu tak bertahan lama saat Luhan mendengar Sehun memanggil namanya dengan jarak cukup dekat. Pada akhirnya, Luhan memenangkan lomba lari-dadakan-dengan-Sehun itu.

Sekarang ia benar-benar kehausan karena berlari kencang dan ditambah dengan pemandangan di hadapannya saat ini.

Sehun-dengan-seksinya-tengah-meminum air mineral. Tentu dengan pemandangan seperti itu, Luhan ingin meneteskan air liurnya. Uhm, bukan hanya karena kehausan, tapi gaya Sehun yang benar-benar menggoda saat meneguk air itu.

Memang Luhan tidak ingin berdekatan dengan Sehun lagi setelah kejadian di ruang ganti itu. Tentu ia takut kalau-kalau Sehun akan macam-macam padanya. Tapi demi seluruh lautan di muka bumi ini, rasa takut di benak Luhan bisa kalah oleh pesona Sehun!

Luhan buru-buru memalingkan pandangannya pada Sehun saat Sehun tiba-tiba menyeringainya.

"Xing! Haiyaa aku mencarimu!"

Mungkin Luhan harus menghindari Sehun sekarang. Oh tunggu, apa dia bisa?

.

.

FLASHBACK

"APA?!"

"Hyung! Kau ini benar-benar!"

"Apa kau sudah gila?!"

"Aish... sudah kuduga kalian akan begini kalau aku cerita yang sebenarnya,"

Luhan mengusap-usap telinganya saat mendengar reaksi JongIn dan Yixing. Tentu saja Jong In dan Yixing terkejut, bagaimana bisa Luhan rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan seorang Oh Sehun, yang bahkan belum tentu mencintainya?

"Ah ya, jangan katakan pada siapapun soal ini. Ini rahasia antara kita bertiga saja. Soal orang tuaku biar aku yang mengurusnya."

Yixing dan JongIn berpandangan-dua orang sahabat Luhan ini tentu khawatir berat dengan Luhan. Luhan memiliki riwayat kesehatan cukup parah. Seperti alergi dengan debu, alergi dengan hawa dingin, dan yang terparah Luhan alergi terhadap beberapa macam obat. Yang mereka khawatirkan, bisa jadi Luhan alergi pada obat yang diberikan dokter kepadanya, jadi Luhan tidak bisa pulih dari keracunannya.

"Emh, sudah malam. Kalian berdua pulanglah, besok kalian harus sekolah."

Luhan mengusir dua sahabatnya ini secara halus. Tapi tentu mereka tahu soal keadaan Luhan yang sedang sakit sehingga butuh istirahat-bukan istirahat secara fisik, tapi juga secara psikologis karena jika JongIn dan Yixing tetap berada di ruang rawat inap Luhan, mereka bisa tanpa henti menceramahi Luhan.

.

.

_DOK DOK DOK_

Pintu flat Sehun diketuk secara kasar. Tapi Sehun tak perlu ambil pusing tentang siapa yang mengetuk pintu itu. Tentu saja adik sepupu, hoobaenya, dan teman satu flatnya, JongIn. Hanya manusia itu saja yang berani menganggu dan mengetuk pintu seperti itu. Sehun membuka pintu flatnya dengan malas.

Sehun makin gusar saat melihat wajah JongIn. Baagaimana tidak, pergi tanpa satu pesanpun, tidak membawa kunci, dan pulang malam. Dan yang paling membuat Sehun gusar adalah ia harus menunggu JongIn pulang untuk mengunci pintu.

Sehun benci menunggu.

"Yaa! Lain kali kalau kau pergi dan tidak mengatakan padaku, setidaknya bawa kunci sendiri!"

Sehun sangat tega memarahi JongIn yang nampak kelelahan. Baju seragamnya sudah kusut dan kotor, rambutnya acak-acakan, ditambah matanya yang terpejam sesekali.

"Eish aku lupa membawa kunci," JongIn menyanggah dengan mata terpejam.

"Kau dari mana saja eo?"

JongIn menutup pintu terlebih dahulu dan menjatuhkan diri di sofa sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. "Menjenguk teman sekelasmu yang sakit."

"Apa?-" Sehun cukup geram dengan jawaban JongIn. "Dari kemarin kau pulang malam hanya untuk menjenguk Luhan? Memangnya Luhan pacarmu eo?"

"Kau teman sekelasnya malah tidak menjenguk."

"Memangnya penting untuk menjenguk Luhan?"

JongIn berdiri dari sofa. Mata sayunya terbuka-dan memandang tajam ke arah Sehun yang menyilangkan tangannya.

"Asal kau tahu dia nyaris mati." Sehun menaikkan alisnya mendengar pernyataan JongIn.

"Lalu?"

_BUGH_

Sebuah hantaman keras mendarat sempurna di perut Sehun. JongIn melayangkan satu pukulan yang mematikan. Tapi badan Sehun juga tidak lemah. Meski pukulan itu sangat keras, Sehun tidak terjatuh. Ia merintih kesakitan sedikit.

"Kau harusnya tahu ia keracunan dan nyaris mati! Itu semua demimu! Dia mencintaimu lebih dari apapun! Harusnya kau tahu itu!"

JongIn pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Sehun menuju ke kamarnya. Sehun menilai tingkah adik sepupunya yang kurang ajar ini keterlaluan-tadinya Sehun ingin balik meninju JongIn, tapi ia sadar akan sesuatu-

-sesuatu yang harusnya ia sadari sejak dulu.

FLASHBACK END

"Hyung, sudah kubilang yang di taman tidak usah dibayar!"

"Eish. Sudah makan saja makananmu!"

JongIn mendengus kesal atas paksaan Luhan. Harusnya hari ini ia pergi bersenang-senang dengan namjachingunya-Kyungsoo. Tapi Luhan terlalu bersikeras untuk membayar JongIn saat di taman hari minggu lalu.

Dengan sihir dan rayuan maut Luhan, Kyungsoo tidak masalah kencannya hari ini dengan JongIn batal. JongIn rasa bukan karena rayuan Luhan yang maut saat memaksakan kehendaknya, tapi karena Kyungsoo juga takut dengan Luhan yang notabene adalah Sunbaenya.

"Kau menghancurkan kencanku dengan Kyungsoo!"

"YAA! Sopan sedikit dengan sunbaemu!"

JongIn diam. Soal hirarki dan senioritas dengan Luhan, ia memang selalu kalah.

"Lagipula aku ingin bertanya padamu."

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" JongIn berbicara dengan nada malas sambil melahap makananya.

Sebelum bertanya, Luhan terlebih dahulu mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru Kafe-Ia takut kalau-kalau ada siswa Gomhee yang mendengarkan mereka.

"Kau memberitahu soal penyebab racunku ke Sehun?"

JongIn menghentikan kunyahan di giginya. Malam itu ia sudah mengkode Sehun soal Luhan. Apa otak Sehun secerdas itu, jadi Sehun dapat mengerti maksud JongIn? JongIn memang tidak percaya kalau otak Sehun sangat pintar.

"Ti-tidak. Lagipula dia memarahiku saat aku pulang malam karena menjengukmu." -JongIn tidak tahu kalau ia sedang berbohong atau tidak.

Luhan yakin saat itu hanya JongIn dan Yixing yang mendengarkan ceritanya. Tapi kenapa Sehun bisa tahu? Ia kira JongIn yang mengatakan pada Sehun tetapi...

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku pulang dulu, kau bisa berkencan dengan Kyungsoo sekarang."

Luhan buru-buru membereskan barangnya yang berada di meja makan. Ia segera meninggalkan JongIn sendirian di Kafe itu.

Fikiran soal perilaku Sehun terhadapnya di sekolah tadi sangat membebani otak lambannya.

"Eish, kau sialan sekali Hyung!"-JongIn mengumpat Luhan saat sudah menjauh.

.

.

FLASHBACK

_Namja itu tak kunjung tidur-walau sudah menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga dada. Sudah berganti posisi tidur berulang kalipun, tak kunjung membuat namja itu tidur._

_Akhirnya namja itu menyerah. Ia mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku celananya-menyalakan ponselnya hingga wallpaper ponselnya terlihat._

_Ia terus memandangi foto orang lain yang menjadi wallpaper ponselnya-orang yang ia cintai sejak lama. Ia masih tidak menyangka soal apa yang terjadi pada orang yang ada di wallpapernya._

_Kenapa dia begitu pengecut untuk menyapa orang itu? Selama ini ia hanya mengangumi dari belakang. Padahal ia berani mengajak kencan orang lain. Tapi kenapa pada orang itu, ia tidak bisa?_

_Namja itu sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada orang itu-namun ia terlambat. Kenapa ia begitu pengecut untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi pada orang itu secara langsung?_

_Air matanya sudah tidak bisa ia bendung lagi. Orang yang ia cintai-dan ingin ia lindungi sudah terlebih dulu melindunginya. _

_Betapa pengecutnya namja itu._

_Betapa ia sebagai namja namun tak ada keberanian._

_Tapi jika ia sudah punya keberanian, apa yang akan ia lakukan?_

_Tidak ada cara lain, selain dengan gaya dan caranya sendiri._

_Kali ini ia harus berani,_

_berani untuk memanggil nama orang itu, berani untuk menyapa orang itu, berani untuk berbicara pada orang itu, dan berani menyatakan perasaannya tanpa keraguan-_

_-Karena ia sudah tahu kalau orang yang ia cintai, juga mencintainya._

* * *

UHUK EHEM EHEM UHUK/PLAK Hai readers muah. Maaf ya author gila ini baru bisa update dikarenakan urusan sekolah sehabis ukk (baca remidi) yang sangat banyak sehingga harus memakan waktu dan menunda ff ini untuk sementara.

LUMUTAN GAK NUNGGUINNYA? :3 Kalo kalian lumutan berarti kalian sayang author /gak/ Yang sudah review author mengucapkan TERIMA KASIH yang sangat banyaak sebanyak bintang di galaxy /ha/ Dan kalau chap ini gak sesuai keinginan kalian, jelek, gakjelas, ah empret nih chapternya authornya apalagi /skip/ author MINTA MAAF sebesa-besarnya karena ff itu semacam tempat bagi author untuk menghilangkan stres dari dunia sekolah yang... gitu deh.

Karena author sayang readers /hemeh/ author mau mengadakan vote untuk bagian uhuknc-uhuk.

Jadi bagian uhuknc-uhuk mau** sekali** atau** lebih dari sekali? **Vote keinginan kalian di kolom review~ ^^

Bagi silent readers, author selalu mendo'akan agar kalian tobat dan review loh. Author tahu kalian suka ff author cuman bingung mau review apa /PEDE/ Jadi author menerima segala KRITIK mau kritik yang level 1 atau level 5 /?, Saran dsb author akan terima. Selagi review gak bayar loch *wink* /plok

See You next chapter~ salam, michyeosseo~


	5. CHAP 4

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

Sekolah masih sepi saat Luhan datang. Tapi ia percaya di kelas pasti sudah ada siswa yang datang. Dan pasti sahabatnya Yixing sudah datang. Ia termasuk siswa yang rajin datang pagi.

Ehm tapi tunggu dulu. Yixing biasanya akan duduk di bangku paling belakang di sebelahnya. Tapi, kenapa Yixing duduk di bangku Sehun? (Tentu Luhan tahu dimana bangku Sehun karena ia sering memandang kesana)

"Xing? Kenapa kau duduk di bangku Sehun?" Luhan lalu menghampiri Yixing untuk menanyakan soal perpindahannya.

Yixing mengisyaratkan Luhan agar mendekat-Yixing memilih untuk membisikan jawabannya. Sepertinya ia takut ada siswa lain yang tahu.

"Lihat saja tempat dudukku yang dulu..."

Luhan melihat ke arah bangku Yixing. Terdapat tas yang familiar di ingatannya tergeletak di atas meja.

"Dia memaksaku pindah ke sini..." Yixing berujar pasrah. Pastilah orang itu sangat menyeramkan.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Rasanya ia kenal dengan tas itu-ingatannya agak menurun setelah inseden-racun-sialan-itu.

Akhirnya setelah bergelut dengan pikirannya-menimbang ikut pindah di bangku sebelah bangku Yixing tapi pemilik bangku itu sangat garang atau duduk dengan teman sebangku baru, akhirnya Luhan memilih untuk tetap di bangkunya.

Sambil terus menatap bangku yang kosong itu, Luhan terus menerka-nerka siapa pemilik tas itu. Sehun? Itu terlalu percaya diri! Lantas siapa?

10 menit sebelum bel, akhirnya Luhan tahu siapa yang ada di sebelahnya kali ini.

Akhirnya ia ingat juga siapa pemilik tas ini.

_OH SEHUN._

Apa maksudnya bertukar bangku dengan Yixing? Apa maksudnya duduk di sebelahnya? Pastilah Sehun tidak sudi-eh lalu bagaimana dengan kejadian di ruang ganti itu?

Sehun melempar senyum menawannya ke Luhan yang terpaku atas sosoknya.

"Selamat pagi, Luhan." Kalau Luhan menerka Sehun mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya, itu bukanlah mimpi.

"Ke-kenapa kau pindah kesini?!" Luhan bertanya dengan berani dan soknya. Sehun tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab namja imut yang ada di sebelahnya sekarang.

"Aku bosan duduk di depan,"

Sehun menjawab dengan entengnya. Dan Luhan menjadi kebingungan untuk mengumpat Sehun atau senang dalam hati.

.

.

Duduk di sebelah Sehun adalah siksaan bagi Luhan. Ia tidak bisa bergosip bersama Yixing. Ia harus memperhatikan tiap pelajaran dan celotehan guru yang mengajar.

Hei harusnya ia bahagia. Luhan bisa melihat wajah Sehun lebih detail-sampai pori-pori wajahnya jika perlu. Bukankah itu impiannya selama ini?

Luhan ingin sekali berjingkrak senang atau berteriak 'YES SEHUN ADA DI SEBELAHKU!' tapi ia juga tidak bodoh untuk melakukan itu di depan teman-temannya.

Luhan juga sedikit-sedikit mencuri pandang ke Yixing yang sepertinya juga tersiksa tidak bisa bergosip dengannya.

.

.

Parahnya Sehun tidak kunjung pergi dari bangku awal Yixing pada hari-hari setelahnya. Bukankah siswa pintar senang berada di bangku depan? Sialnya Sehun terlihat baik-baik saja dan tetap bisa konsentrasi pada pelajaran meski duduk di belakang.

Imbasnya Luhan jadi mengerti pelajaran-pelajaran yang biasanya tidak ia mengerti. Ia jadi sangat diam saat pelajaran. Sehun tak pernah mengajaknya bicara-tentu saja Luhan tak punya keberanian untuk mengajak Sehun bicara. Hanya sapaan selamat pagi dan senyuman maut Sehun yang menjadi interaksi mereka.

Jika pada awalnya Luhan cukup senang bisa sebangku dengan Sehun, akhir-akhir ini ia merasa sebal juga dengan Sehun-meski tidak mengurangi rasa sukanya pada Sehun.

Yixing makin terlihat akrab dengan siswa garang yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Tak jarang mereka pulang bersama. Persahabatan mereka agak sedikit renggang.

_Namja tampan sialan!_

.

.

"Tugas ini harus di kerjakan berkelompok. Kelompoknya adalah teman sebangku kalian. Sekian untuk hari ini." Choi Seonsangnim mengakhiri pelajarannya dengan tugas berkelompok. Ah ya tentu Luhan harus sekelompok dengan Sehun.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak 2 minggu Luhan duduk bersebelahan dengan Sehun, ia memulai sedikit interaksi,

"Bagaimana cara kita mengerjakan tugas ini?"

Luhan bertanya dengan lancar sambil menahan gugupnya.

"Sekarang kita kerjakan di rumahku."

"Eih sekarang?-"

Luhan belum selesai mengakhiri perkatannya tapi tangan Sehun sudah menariknya pergi dari kelas yang kosong itu.

Jangan lupakan wajah Luhan yang merona sempurna itu karena hangatnya genggaman tangan Sehun. Rasanya tubuhnya penuh dengan kupu-kupu saat Sehun menarik tanganya posesif.

.

.

Ternyata untuk sampai ke rumah Sehun, harus menaiki kereta subway terlebih dahulu. Keadaan stasiun subway sangatlah ramai. Banyak orang kantoran yang pulang ke rumah melalui stasiun subway ini.

Bahkan di dalam kereta Sehun dan Luhan harus rela berhimpitan dengan banyak orang.

Untuk masuk saja, mereka harus berdesakan dan saling mendorong dengan penumpang lain. Dan Luhan nyaris tertinggal kalau Sehun tak cepat menariknya dalam

pelukannya.

Rasa gugup menjalar pada tubuh Luhan dan Sehun. Tangan kanan Sehun melingkar sempurna pada pinggang Luhan dan tangan Luhan, berada tepat di dada Sehun.

Sialnya, Luhan tidak bisa bergerak untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun-Untung tak ada penumpang yang melihat mereka, nantinya akan ada pembicaraan miring jika ada yang melihat mereka. Tangan kiri Sehun mulai merasa tak nyaman jika dihimpit oleh penumpang lain. Akhirnya ia mengikuti tangan kanannya-memeluk pinggang Luhan.

"Eung, Se-Sehun..." Luhan sedikit menggeliat dalam pelukan Sehun. Itu membuat beberapa penumpang yang berhimpitan dengan mereka mendecak risih.

"Diamlah sebentar," Sehun berbisik tepat di telinga Luhan-membuat Luhan terdiam sambil menikmati tangan Sehun yang berada di pinggangnya.

Kepala Luhan terus menunduk. Untuk menatap dagu Sehun saja sudah tidak berani bagaimana dengan menatap wajah Sehun? Jadilah Luhan hanya menatap leher putih Sehun yang menggiurkan itu.

Beberapa saat berlalu, kereta subway melambat karena akan berhenti pada sebuah stasiun. Penumpang lain bersiap untuk turun begitu juga dengan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Pegang terus tanganku, kita turun disini." Sehun mengucapkan kalimat ini dengan penuh arti-membuat Luhan tidak bisa menggubris perkataan Sehun.

Kereta mulai berhenti secara perlahan. Tangan Sehun sudah menggenggam tangan Luhan lagi-kali ini lebih posesif dari genggaman tangan Sehun sebelumnya.

Pintu kereta subwaypun dibuka. Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan kasar-tanpa peduli Luhan yang tersentak di belakangnya.

Luhan berjalan tak tentu arah melewati kerumunan orang-orang. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Sehun hingga,

_BRUK_

"Ugh..."

Luhan tersandung dan terjatuh. Kini tangan Sehun sudah tidak di genggamannya. Luhan mencoba berdiri-berjalan entah kemana mencari Sehun. Tapi ia tak menemukan Sehun di tengah kerumunan orang sebanyak ini.

Bodohnya Luhan juga tidak tahu berada di stasiun apa, Ia juga tidak tahu dimana pintu keluar, dan tentunya ia tidak punya nomor telepon Sehun. Akhirnya Luhan menepi di dekat salah satu mesin penjual tiket. Matanya tetap bergerak-gerak mencari dimana sosok Sehun.

Tapi sosok tinggi itu tak kunjung ia temukan. Apa Sehun sudah keluar? Bahu Luhan bergetar. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Mencari peta lalu pulang ke rumah?

Oh Tuhan, Luhan baru 1 tahun di Korea! Ia masih tidak tahu banyak soal subway dan beberapa daerah di Seoul! Jadi apa yang harus ia lakukan?

.

.

Kalau dihitung-hitung sudah satu jam Luhan berdiri meringkuk di dekat mesin tiket ini. Sehun masih belum menemukannya. Ia ingin sekali menangis dan pulang ke rumahnya di Beijing sekarang juga. Ugh betapa kekanakan-kanakannya Luhan!

Stasiun subway mulai lengang. Tapi Luhan tak kunjung beranjak dari tempatnya. Ini pasti sudah malam. Luhan bukanlah orang yang bisa bertahan di tempat asing sendirian. Jadilah Luhan duduk sambil memeluk kakinya erat-

-berharap keajaiban datang.

"Luhan? Luhan?" merasa namanya terpanggil, Luhan langsung mencari darimana arah suara yang memanggilnya itu.

Keajaiban datang. Sehun berlari ke arahnya-dengan wajah yang sangat panik.

Dada Luhan agak sesak ia ingin sekali menangis.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Aku mencarimu ke seluruh stasiun tadi-" Sehun membantu Luhan berdiri, dan

_Grep._

Terdengar suara isakan dari dada Sehun. Ya, Luhan menangis di dada Sehun diikuti tangan Luhan yang melingkar sempurna di pinggang Sehun.

Sehun terdiam cukup lama-membiarkan Luhan yang menangis dalam pelukannya. Hingga tangannya tergerak untuk menenangkan Luhan saat tangisan Luhan mulai mengeras.

"Tenanglah aku disini,"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya-meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terisak. Tangannya mengusap air mata Luhan dan mengangkat wajah Luhan agar menatapnya.

"Jangan menangis, dasar bodoh."

Seketika itu juga, Luhan menunjukkan wajah yang jarang ia tunjukkan-

-bibir pink milik Luhan maju beberapa senti bersamaan dengan pipinya yang agak menggembung.

"A-a-aku kan takut kalau nan-nanti..."

"Jangan pernah lepaskan tanganku lagi,"

_DEG_

Sehun berkata dengan nada seprotektif mungkin. Sial. Rasanya Luhan ingin berteriak sekarang. Sehun membuatnya melayang!

"Ayo pergi,"

Sehun selalu membuat pikiran Luhan terbang entah kemana. Seperti saat Sehun menggenggam tangannya menjauh dari tempat tadi, pikiran Luhan menjadi kosong dan hanya terfokus pada Sehun.

.

.

"JongIn, kau pergi kemana? Pulang atau tidak?!"

'Jangan ganggu aku sampai besok pagi!'

Luhan memperhatikan kening Sehun yang mengerut itu. Pastilah ia sedang sebal dengan jawaban JongIn di telefon tadi.

Ia cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan ke arah tugasnya saat Sehun mematikan ponselnya. Jujur saja, Luhan tak faham sama sekali dengan tugas kelompok ini.

"Sampai mana bagianmu?"

"Em..."

Haruskah Luhan jujur bahwa ia sama sekali tidak faham dengan tugas ini? Ah nanti harga dirinya ditaruh dimana? Luhan memutar otak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun ini.

"Kau bisa tidak mengerjakannya?"

Tidak bisa... "Sabar se-sedikit, aku masih mengerjakannya,"

Luhan tahu Sehun pasti curiga karena ia memang hanya membaca refrensi dari buku Sehun (buku Sehun kelewat banyak seperti perpustakaan-jadi mereka tak perlu pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari buku refrensi), hanya dibaca tanpa pemahaman, darimana ia bisa mengerjakannya?

"Se-sehun aku ke toilet dulu," segera Luhan pergi untuk menenangkan diri dari rasa gugupnya. Berdua dengan Sehun di rumah Sehun apa tidak gugup bagi Luhan?

.

.

"Aaa!"

"Kau ini bisa tidak sih menulis kesimpulan?"

Jantung Luhan ingin sekali lepas dari tempatnya. Bagaimana tidak, baru saja Luhan membuka pintu toilet tapi Sehun sudah menunggunya dengan tatapan super tajam

Luhan kan jadi takut.

"Ten-tentu aku bisa mengerjakannya..."

"Kenapa kau membaca halaman yang sama daritadi?"

_SKAKMAT._

Tidak mungkin Luhan mengatakan kalau ia tidak faham-hei tidak faham dengan tidak bisa mengerjakan itu berbeda!

Luhan menunduk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang memang gatal. Ia berjalan ke arah meja tempat ia mengerjakan tugasnya tadi (berniat mengalihkan perhatian Sehun-sebenarnya)

Tapi tangan Sehun mencegah hal itu. Sehun mencengkram lengan Luhan, lalu menghempaskan tubuh Luhan di tembok. Tentu punggung Luhan terasa sakit sekarang.

Tangan Sehun mengkurung tubuh Luhan-membuat Luhan tak bisa mengelak apalagi berbuat sesuatu.

"Membaca lalu menulis kesimpulan saja susah? Otakmu tidak sebodoh itu kan?"

Ugh rasa sakit hati langsung merambat di sekujur tubuh Luhan. Kalau dia Yixing atau JongIn, sudah pasti Luhan akan menghajar mereka.

"Sudah aku bilang aku bisa Sehun!"

"Bisa apa?"

"..."

"Kau tidak bodoh kan Lu?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak bodoh! Aku bisa mengerjakan itu!"

Suara sialan kenapa malah bergetar!

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan yang memanas karena dihina Sehun. Harga diri Luhan terasa diinjak-injak sekarang!

"Kalau bisa kenapa kertasmu masih kosong?"

Luhan kalah telak. Ia akui ia sangat bodoh soal pelajaran tapi... ini terlalu menghinanya!

"A-ak-aku akan mengerjakannya ka-kau li-"

Bibir Luhan terbungkam sudah oleh bibir Sehun. Tangan Sehun meraih tengkuk Luhan agar memperdalam ciuman itu.

Luhan tak bisa berkutik. Daridulu ia menginginkan ini-Sehun menciumnya secara seduktif. Sekarang keinginannya terwujud. Memang sangat murahan mengingat Sehun baru saja 'menghina' Luhan.

Tapi Luhan tak peduli dengan harga dirinya dan dirinya yang sudah dicap 'bodoh' oleh Sehun.

Rasa cintanya tak bisa ia bohongi. Ia selalu menginginkan Sehun.

Sehun mulai melumat bibir bawah Luhan dengan agak kasar-meninggalkan sensasi di bibir bawah Luhan. Tangan Luhan mencengkram baju Sehun dengan kuat merasakan sensasi ciuman Sehun yang membuatnya mabuk.

Gigitan kecil di bibir Luhan membuat Luhan harus membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Sehun menjelajah isi mulutnya.

"Eungh..." desahan kecil lolos begitu saja dari mulut Luhan. Harga diri Luhan menguap entah kemana.

Dan desahan itu sukses membuat gairah Sehun memuncak.

Ciuman panas itu benar-benar menguras oksigen keduanya. Luhan yang kehabisan oksigen terlebih dulu berusaha melepaskan ciuman Sehun-padahal Sehun belum puas dengan bibir Luhan.

Deru nafas Luhan dan Sehun terdengar menggema di kamar Sehun. Sehun menatap Luhan intens dan hening beberapa saat. Sebenarnya Luhan bingung juga. Kenapa setelah mengatainya bodoh Sehun justru menciumnya?

"Kau tidak bodoh Lu. Aku percaya itu-"

_Apa...?_

"-karena kau sudah pintar mencuri hatiku."

_DEG._

Te

Be

Ce

* * *

Nyahooii readeerrs-nim~ /waving hands/ kita ketemu lagi di chap ini setelah nyaris 1 bulan tidak daku update _(:3 gatel juga sih harus nunda ff ini gara-gara ngurus Los buat anak-anak baru di sekolahku '3' maafkan author kalo kalian lumutan atau udah jamur gara-gara nunggu daku update. Nih aku update yang panjaaaang sekalian hoho.

Ih mana nih readers yang belum vote soal ncnya? '3')? Aku jadi bingung mau buat berapa scene ncnya /PLAKED/

Tapi tenang aja aku gak gila posting nc di bulan puasa ^^b

Tapi yang ini udah agak panas thor (?) Yodah bacanya malem-malem aja ya /hah/

Mengenai siapa cowo yang guling-guling di kasur liatin wallpapernya itu... udah kejawab ya di chap ini HAHA :3

Aku ucapin TERIMA KASIH BANYAK buat readers yang sudah review~~ tau gak sih seneng banget :"3 terusin review ya jangan bosen sama ffku ini muah.

Yang belum review... lekaslah review sebelum ff ini end. Entar nyesel loh *wink* /huek

Dan yang ga puas sama ffku bisa di kritik di kolom review kok. Yang ga puas barangkali hehe '3'

aku minta maaf juga kalo ff ini mengecewakan kalian~ *bows*

Semoga kalian sabar nunggu ncnya (BULAN PUASA EYYY)

Btw readers ada yang liat TLP INA ? Kalo ada kenalan ama author yuk author mau cari temen nonton u,u

Okay akhir kata terima kasih! See you next chapter andd

Salam michyeosseo~!^^


	6. CHAP 5

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

"JongIn... itu tadi siapa?"

JongIn memutuskan panggilan Sehun dengan gusar. Ia menoleh sejenak pada Kyungsoo yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Saudaraku," JongIn menjawab pertanyaan namjachingunya ketus-efek masih gusar dengan panggilan Sehun yang mengganggunya.

"Oh Se Hun?" JongIn mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kyungsoo juga ikut mengangguk paham.

Kedua orang itu kemudian hening pada pikiran masing-masing-terfokus sejenak untuk memakan Nasi Gogi mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong-" Kyungsoo menahan perkataannya karena masih menelan seiris daging.

"-sewaktu Luhan-sunbae di rumah sakit, aku seperti melihat Sehun,"

Ugh. JongIn tersedak betul oleh apa yang diucapkan Kyungsoo ini. Tidak mungkin Sehun sudi menjenguk Luhan!

"Kau bercanda Kyungie-ah? Sehun menjenguk Luhan?"

"Ehm entahlah itu halusinasiku atau bayanganku. Tapi aku benar-benar seperti melihat Sehun di rumah sakit,"

Kyungsoo memasukkan seiris daging ke mulutnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak yakin juga kalau orang yang ia lihat waktu itu adalah Sehun. Tapi ia merasa familiar dengan badannya.

"Mungkin kau salah orang. Memangnya dimana kau melihat yang seperti Sehun itu Kyungie-ah?"

"Kurasa aku melihatnya menangis di lorong kamar Luhan-sunbae."

.

.

Luhan tidak tahu semalam saat tidur ia mendapat mimpi apa. Bukan karena Sehun memeluknya saat di kereta tadi. Bukan karena Sehun menggenggam tangannya. Bukan karena Sehun mengatainya bodoh. Dan Bukan karena Sehun menciumnya tadi.

Tapi karena sekarang Luhan berada di ranjang Sehun. Tidak hanya di ranjang Sehun yang cukup besar itu, tapi juga Sehun yang menindihnya dan menyeringainya-ganas.

Luhan tak bisa berkutik setelah Sehun menciumnya tadi. Apalagi sekarang ia berakhir di bawah Sehun. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya?

"Ap-ap-apa yang ak-akan ka-kau laku-kan?"

"Bagaimana dengan menjadikan kau milikku?"

Luhan berani bersumpah jantungnya ingin lepas dari tempatnya sekarang juga. Firasat Luhan mengatakan akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Ma-maksudmu ap-hh"

Sehun membungkam mulut Luhan lagi dengan bibirnya. Melumatnya dengan kasar-tapi tak lupa meninggalkan sensasi di bibir Luhan.

Lumatan kasar itu makin tak tertahankan. Lidah Sehun ingin masuk lebih dalam ke mulut Luhan. Tapi mulut Luhan masih terkunci saja. Jadi, gigi Sehun menggigit bibir Luhan agar terbuka.

"Ah..." rintihan Luhan saat gigi Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tapi tak lama setelah lidah Sehun berada dalam rongga mulutnya, rintihan itu berubah menjadi desahan.

"Eughh..." Lidah Sehun benar-benar mahir menggelitik isi mulut Luhan. Dan Luhan sudah tidak bisa menahan desahannya yang secara tidak langsung mencoba membangunkan sesuatu.

Tangan Luhan merasa risih jika hanya berada di dada Sehun. Jadi, tangan Luhan mulai dikalungkan di leher Sehun. Jari-jari Luhan menjambak rambut-rambut Sehun halus sambil sesekali jari-jari itu mengelus rambut Sehun.

Tangan Sehun juga mulai risih jika hanya menumpu kepala Luhan. Tangan kanan Sehun mulai bergerak membuka kancing seragam Luhan. Saat sudah terbuka, tangannya dengan bebas mengusap bagian dada Luhan hingga perut Luhan yang rata itu.

Luhan mulai kehabisan nafas menjambak keras rambut Sehun hingga Sehun melepaskan ciuman yang dihiasi perang lidah.

Luhan benar-benar mabuk sekarang. Sentuhan Sehun benar-benar luar biasa dibenaknya. Bagaimana lidah Sehun memainkan lidahnya dan tangan Sehun yang mengusap bagian dada dan perutnya-meninggalkan sensai geli yang menggairahkan.

Mata Sehun menatap leher hingga perut Luhan. Kulit Luhan benar-benar lembut saat ia sentuh tadi. Kulit Luhan juga putih-seputih susu.

"Lepas saja seragammu,"

"Ap-ap-apa?" nafas Luhan masih memburu karena ciuman panasnya bersama Sehun.

"Ahhhh... Sehun-hh!"

Sehun yang menggeram justru menciumi leher Luhan dan menggigitinya. Mungkin sudah ada beberapa bercak merah di leher Luhan. Kepala Luhan terpaksa mengadah untuk memberi akses pada mulut Sehun.

Dimana harga diri Luhan? Entahlah sudah menguap entah kemana. Bagaimana bisa dengan mudahnya Sehun melakukan ini padanya? Terkadang cinta memang sialan.

Dari leher, kini bibir Sehun berada di dada Luhan mencium dan menggigit sekitar nipple Luhan. Dan Luhan? Ia hanya bisa menutup matanya, menjambak rambut Sehun, dan mendesah.

"Agghh!"

Tangan Sehun kelewat nakal-Tangannya meremas-remas junior Luhan yang mulai menegang. Padahal mulut Sehun masih betah menciumi dan menggigit badan Luhan.

Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak untuk membuka kaus yang ia pakai. Badannya mulai gerah karena aktivitas panasnya dengan Luhan.

Luhan yang awalnya berpandangan sayu mendadak matanya membulat karena melihat Sehun yang tengah bertelanjang dada. Ugh ini benar-benar surga untuk Luhan!

Sehun melepaskan celana Luhan perlahan-lahan-membuka satu persatu mulai dari celana seragam, boxer hingga Luhan full naked. Luhan hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ia sudah full naked. Ia memejamkan matanya saat Sehun ingin melepaskan celananya.

"Ahhh... Se-hun-hh...!" Luhan mulai meracau dan mendesah lagi saat Sehun memasukan junior Luhan di mulutnya. Rasanya benar-benar tidak terduga!-mulut Sehun sangat ahli membuat junior Luhan yang mulai tidak kuasa menahan cairannya.

Sehun menggigit, menjilat dan menyiumi junior Luhan bak sedang memakan permen lolipop.

_Creshh_

Cairan kejantanan milik Luhan tumpah di mulut Sehun. Sehun menelan sambil menjilat bibirnya-menandakan bahwa cairan Luhan sangat lezat.

Sehun mendekat lagi ke wajah Luhan. Ia menyodorkan jari telunjuknya ke arah mulut Luhan. Entah reflek apa tapi mulut Luhan langsung menangkup jari-jari Sehun-Menggigiti dan menjilatinya seperti yang Sehun lakukan pada juniornya tadi.

Tangan Sehun yang lain menyubit gemas nipple Luhan lalu mengocok keras junior Luhan lagi,

"Ah-eumh-aah... Eugh.." desah Luhan disela-sela menjilati jari-jari Sehun.

Sehun menarik jari-jarinya dari mulut Luhan. Kini tangannya membuka lebar-lebar paha Luhan hingga menampakkan menhole Luhan yang terlihat sangat menggoda.

"Sehun-hh..."

Dimata Sehun, Luhan sedang menggodanya dengan panggilan itu. Padahal maksud Luhan memanggilnya adalah ingin bertanya.

Saat mulut Luhan akan terbuka untuk bertanya, junior Sehun yang-ukurannya-cukup-besar-itu perlahan masuk ke dalam menhole Luhan.

"Ughhhhhh...!"

Baru ujung junior Sehun yang dimasukkan, tapi badan Luhan benar-benar terasa terbelah menjadi 2. Luhan memejamkan matanya erat-erat-mencoba menahan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Sehun membungkam mulut Luhan dengan ciuman panasnya. Ia mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit di tubuh Luhan dengan ciumannya-sambil terus memasukkan juniornya di menhole sempit Luhan. Hole Luhan benar-benar sempit dan ketat!

"Akhhh!" Luhan menjerit saat junior besar Sehun sudah berada sempurna di holenya.

"Sakit ya?" Luhan mengangguk. Tangan Sehun mengusap air mata Luhan yang ada di ujung pelupuk mata Luhan. Sehun mengecupi mata Luhan, "Sebentar lagi sakitnya akan berganti dengan rasa yang tak pernah kau lupakan,"

Pipi Luhan memerah sempurna. Tangan Luhan semakin erat menempel di leher Sehun. Perlahan junior Sehun digerakkan.

Luhan tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya-Ia terus merintih. Sehun akhirnya menggeram sebelum meraih mulut Luhan lagi untuk diciumi.

Terjadi perang lidah di mulut Luhan. Hingga akhirnya lidah Sehun menang dan kembali menjelajah setiap inci mulut Luhan.

Pergerakkan junior Sehun di bawah sana makin keras.

"Ughh-ehm-di-si-tuh-hh..." Luhan menggumam disela ciuman mereka saat Luhan merasa prostatnya tengah di tubruk oleh junior Sehun.

Sehun makin mengecangkan pergerakan juniornya. Iapun sengeja melepas ciumannya dengan Luhan agar mendengar desahan Luhan yang terdengar erotis di telinganya.

Padahal awalnya Sehun hanya ingin mengalihkan rasa sakit di tubuh Luhan dengan menciumnnya.

"Akhh Se-hun-hh... aaaah,"

Libido Sehun benar-benar memuncak. Ia meraih junior Luhan yang tengah tergantung bebas untuk diremas kembali.

"Se-hun-hhh! Aaaah!"

"Lu-Luhan..hh!"

Cairan sperma itu keluar secara bersamaan. Milik Luhan di perut Sehun dan milik Sehun di menhole Luhan. Badan Sehun ambruk menindih badan Luhan. Peluh membahasi badan mereka diiringi deru nafas yang tidak teratur.

"Se-se-sehun..hhh,"

"Apa-hh?"

"Aku... mencintaimu..."

Luhan memeluk erat punggung Sehun saat mengatakan kata sakral itu. Sehun tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan juniornya dari menhole Luhan-dengan suara erangan kesakitan Luhan tentunya.

Kecupan manis mendarat di kening Luhan. Luhan memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk tidur-ia benar-benar lelah.

Sehun menarik selimut yang masih terlipat di ranjangnya. Iapun menyelimuti tubuh naked Luhan dan juga tubuhnya.

_Luhan, aku mencintaimu._

.

.

"Eugh..." Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

Mata Luhan mulai terbuka. Ia baru menyadari Sehun tengah menatapnya intens di sebelahnya. Sehun menyibakkan poni Luhan yang menutupi mata Luhan-lalu mengecupnya.

Kini Luhan sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Wajahnya memerah seketika. "Pagi, sayang."

_Sayang? Sayang? Oh Tuhan!_

Hanya sebuah kecupan dan panggilan kecil biasa membuat tubuh Luhan melayang pergi. Sehun tersenyum padanya. Ia menyubit pipi Luhan agar tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Mandilah, lalu sarapan."

Bukan cubitan manis dari Sehun yang menyadarkan Luhan, tapi justru suara berat Sehun. Luhan mengagguk kecil. Luhan sedikit melihat badan Sehun yang sudah terbalut kaus. Luhan juga mencium wangi tubuh Sehun yang segar.

"Kau curang sudah mandi,"

"Kau yang susah bangun,"

Merekapun tertawa. Sehun bangkit lebih dulu dari ranjangnya lalu keluar untuk memasak sarapan. Setelah Sehun keluar, barulah Luhan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

.

.

"Luhan-hyung!"

_Eih? Kenapa ada dia?!_

Luhan melirik Sehun yang tengah memasak dengan tatapan-ada-apa-ini. Tentu saja Luhan terkaget karena ada JongIn yang sedang duduk manis di meja makan Sehun. JongIn tersenyum pada Luhan. Luhan mendekat untuk berbicara dengan JongIn.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Me-mengerjakan tugas,"

"Hingga menginap?"

"Ah ya tugasnya baru selesai larut malam, dan karena flatku lumayan jauh dari sini, jadi aku menginap hehe."

JongIn menganggukkan kepalanya. Sungguh bagi Luhan JongIn menciptakan situasi-akward-karena kehadirannya secara tiba-tiba di pagi hari.

Sehun selesai membuatkan sarapan. Iapun meletakkan masakannya di meja makan. JongIn melihat masakan itu sumringah bak belum makan setahun lebih. Ia langsung menyambar makanan buatan Sehun.

"Eish kau seperti anak kecil." Sehun berkomentar dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kita seumuran, bodoh."

Sehun memutar bola matanya. Biarpun ia seumuran dengan JongIn tapi tingkatan kelasnya berbeda dengan JongIn karena Sehun mengikuti program akselerasi.

JongIn sedikit melirik pada Luhan. Karena makhluk satu itu tidak berbicara daritadi. JongIn menangkap sebuah pemandangan aneh di leher Luhan.

"Hyung, kenapa lehermu banyak bercak merah?"

Mata Luhan membulat sempurna. Ia mencuri pandang ke Sehun.

_Kissmarkku?!_

**Te**

**Be**

**Ce**

* * *

HAAAIII /?

Author kembali :3 gimana ncnya? gak hot? gaje? aneh? jijik? aduh ewh banget? ya mohon maaf author baru pertama kali bikin nc /deep bows/ buat yang nunggu ncnya sudah keturutan kan? :3 maapkan sebelumnya kalau author ga bisa post nc di bulan puasa /bows/

Berdasarkan vote, nc akan ada **lebih dari sekali **hehe~

oh ya author minta maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan terus ceritanya agak gaje gitu abis gimana ya otak author sebelas-duabelas ama otaknya Luhan disini /?

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK YANG SUDAH REVIEW GILA DAKU SENENG BANGET LOH BACA REVIEW KALIAAANN SUMVEEEH :"""""3 buat yang udah support author abal dan ewh ini /? dengan reviewnya author ucapin TERIMA KASIH yang sebesar-besarnya! /deep bows/

Masih silent reader? hayuk lah tobat author terima kritik, saran, atau apapun yang kalian tulis di kolom review ^^

Oh ya author masih mencari temen buat nonton TLPina loh u,u gak lucu author nonton sendirian yuklah nonton ama author /kedip manja/ /plak/ author ada di prem fest kok /? yang minat pm yesh

Oke, sampai ketemu di next chapter

salam Michyeosseo~


End file.
